palomino_and_friendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Palomino
Palomino, formerly known as A$ap Limpy Dong, and now known as Palomino Cappuccino,''' '''is a rapper, and Member of Palomino and Friends. He has been rapping since 2018, and is currently working on his 21st Project, ItWasNotRight Vol. 2. he was in Palomino and Friends with fellow rappers JP$, Kodak White, Imagine It, and woog Music Career Palomino Vol. 1, Palomino and Friends Vol. 1, 111, Static, ItWasNotRight Vol. 1, and If I die Tonight In early 2018, Palomino Cappuccino released his self-made debut album, Palomino Vol. 1. He released the other projects shortly afterwards, posting them on a now deleted soundcloud. Since then, he has posted them on a discography soundcloud. King In late 2018, Palomino Cappuccino released King. The EP was shortly after taken down, and reuploaded on his YouTube channel with a different cover, and a rewrite of King. The Lalo Odd Project Edit The Lalo Odd Project was Palomino Cappuccino's First released album of 2019. The album was a joke album, and Palomino Cappuccino himself calls it "Very fucking weird." The songs Redneck (Alabama) and Tiger Claw (Outro) are missing, and the songs posted were just static. This was the first project posted to his YouTube channel. WATEr Palomino Cappuccino collabed with $ki Max for the first time in this album, and was his most popular by far. Palomino Vol. 2 Palomino Vol. 2 was created as a sequel to Palomino Vol. 1, created over a year later. In the middle of the album's release, Crippie Blue joined $kiing ¢appuccino, and would collab with Palomino later. Palomino Cappuccino considers this his best album. 00. Death, 01. Alternate, 02. Vibe Check, and 03. Temptation Edit The "00 series" was numbered due to Palomino Cappuccino wanting to keep track of his albums better. However, due to beef with $adisfiction, a large portion of the songs on the projects are missing. R E D Edit R E D was the project Palomino Cappuccino spent the most time working on, and had a lot of teasing leading up to it. There were originally going to be many more features on the album, however, they couldn't for various reasons. Beef Palomino Cappuccino's beef with Scranton Strangler began with him purpously throwing a ball at Palomino's face, and him hitting back. Scranton Strangler than left $kiing ¢appuccino, and excluded Palomino. Palomino then wrote a diss track with Crippie Blue, and made comments about him. Since then, Palomino has forgiven Scranton Strangler, and are making music together, although he is still not in $kiing ¢appuccino. Palomino Cappuccino started beef with $adisfiction after previously being friends. The beef started after Palomino accidentally used beats of his that weren't free, and $adisfiction told him to take them down. Palomino obliged, and $adisfiction proceeded to block him on Instagram. Discography Albums Edit * Palomino Vol. 1 * The Lalo Odd Project * WATEr * What are you so Afraid of? * Palomino Vol. 2 * Autumn * 00. Death EPs Edit * Palomino and Friends Vol. 1 * 111 * Static * ItWasNotRight Vol. 1 * If I die tonight * King * Hypnosis * DEAD * 01. Alternate * 02. Vibe Check * 03. Temptation * R E D * Nowhere Singles Edit * Christ * How U feel? * Icy Pt. 5 * !Ж! V2 * Graffiti Unfinished/Unreleased Edit * Don't Test me * Ugly * Boy Sit Down * Watchyourprofanity * Heartbreak * Murder * Dead Vol. 2 * W4$t3LanD * ItWasNotRight Vol. 2